For halogen PAR type lamps there is a need to rigidly fix the lamp capsule to the reflector with the filament coil in a known position relative to the focal point of the reflector. One current art method uses an insulating spacer and ceramic adhesives. An alternative method uses a metal disc in conjunction with metal eyelets that are crimped loosely to the reflector. A third alternative uses two metal eyelets crimped tightly to the reflector. The first two systems require additional parts and labor to assemble, and are therefore expensive in terms of material, and manpower. There is then a need for a low cost system to attach the capsule to the reflector.
The third system is effective and automatable, but is highly dependent on small variations in the conditions of the holes in the glass reflector. These variations result in broken glassware, or loose fitting lamp capsules. There have been occasions where glass reflectors which appeared to comply with the manufacturing specifications could not be made to run at reasonable efficiencies in automated equipment. These slight manufacturing differences are difficult, if not from a practical standpoint, impossible to control. There is then a need for a way to attach eyelets to a glass housing which is less sensitive to the normal variations in manufactured glassware than currently exists.
One attempt to improve the reliability of the eyelet riveting process used load cells to de-energize the eyelet staking tooling to achieve a consistent crimping force. While de-energizing the riveting process appears to have increased process capability, there are at times still unacceptable levels of broken glass and other operating problems. Unfortunately taking energy out of the riveting process increases the likelihood of loose eyelets. Loose eyelets allow the lamp capsule to stray from the proper focal position. As a result de-energizing the riveting process does not yield a fully satisfactory result. There is then a need for an improved lamp eyelet, and method of using it in lamp construction.